For our Amusement
by Lady-Kiri
Summary: Rumor has it around the UN that England screams out someone else's name in the heat of the moment , and it has happened on more than one occasion. Some find this funny, others are not as amused. Germany just wants everyone to pay attention.
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't planning to de-anon this from the kink meme, yet. But since I haven't been able to work on any of my ongoing stories here for a while, I decided to give it a go.**

**Pairings: UKUS, UK/Others (past/mentioned only). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do this for fun and gain no profits from it.**

* * *

><p>America enjoyed jokes as much as the next person. But usually he knew what the joke was. He was even proud to admit that he was the mastermind behind many of them. This time it was not so. For once he had no idea what was happening and he didn't like it.<p>

It had all began when he'd been forced to miss one of the UN meetings. All thanks to a small accident which had been caused by a complicated chain of events. It hadn't been anything embarrassing, not at all, nothing that he had to lie about. Well he'd slipped on ice and had twisted his ankle, but that was beside the point and others didn't need to know about it.

When the next meeting came, America was in a good mood. He'd even stopped by McDonalds to get something to eat before arriving to the meeting. That stop had unfortunately taken longer than predicted. That's why by the time America had made it inside the building everyone else was already seated.

The doors flew open as America made his way inside, announcing his heroic arrival, all to the annoyance of Germany. As he made his way to his seat he couldn't help but noticed that some of the nations had begun to giggle. Others turned their heads away, looking unsure and uncomfortable.

America frowned not sure why they were all giggling like that. Once he made it to his chair he sat in between Canada and Monaco. He wanted to ask about everyone's reaction to his entrance. But he wasn't able to speak with his brother since Germany had already started to the meeting and one angry look from the German nation was enough to shut everyone up.

Yet, America wasn't going to give up like that. Instead he began to scribble down on a paper, making it look like he was just taking notes. He handled the small white note to his brother and waited for a reply, still looking up at Germany who was talking about the economy or something like that. He wasn't paying much attention.

After what felt like almost forever Canada finally handled him back the note.

_'Bro what did I miss? Y was everyone laughing?_

_- A_

_I don't know._

_- C'_

America turned to look at the Canadian, but Canada was already looking directly at Germany. Putting the note away he tried to focus on the meeting. But something told him that something was wrong.

Each time he turned away to look at the room he found some of the other countries looking at him, sometimes murmuring to their neighbors something and smiling. When they noticed that he was looking at them, they would quickly turn away.

As the meeting continued America grew more irritated by the other nations' secrecy. He was sure that they were making fun of him and he had a right to know.

Halfway through the meeting America started to worry. Could it be that the others knew of his embarrassing slip. If that was the case then America couldn't help but blush. He'd made sure that it wouldn't have gotten out. He had even begged his boss not to say anything.

Todays' meeting only took place in the afternoon instead of the whole day, which meant that if he was fast he would be able to catch Japan before he made it to his room. If the others knew his secret them America was sure he would be able to get Japan to confess to it. Japan would be incapable of keeping it from him, if America used the right moves.

With a plan in mind, the America nation was able to ignore the others for the remaining of the meeting. Once it was over, he was thankful today was not his turn to speak. He picked his things and practically ran out of the room.

Japan was usually one of the first nations out and America had been sitting far away from the smaller nation. Once in the hallway he saw him talking with Turkey and Greece.

America moved to stand beside them, tapping Japan's shoulder. "Sorry, but I need to discuss something very important with you." America tried to give them his most charming smile. Turkey simply shrugged and dragged Greece away.

"Is something wrong Mister America?" Japan turned to look at the other nation. He'd spoken with America the previous evening. If America really did have something important to say, then why didn't he mention anything while they had been talking the previous evening?

"Yes there is. Everyone was looking at me strangely today. They kept giggling and murmuring to themselves. I just wanted to know if maybe someone said something during the last meeting." America's voice kept lowering with each word he said. He didn't know exactly how to say it without revealing the accident.

If that wasn't what was wrong, then America didn't want them finding something else to make fun of. Japan seemed to think things over for a moment, but before he could reply someone else joined them.

England.

America hadn't been paying that much attention to who the nations laughing were. But now that he saw the British nation he couldn't remember England been one of them. Which was strange as England would be the sort that would enjoy finding dirty things on him to laugh about.

Not that America wouldn't do the same, he could still remember where all those diary entries about England's pirate day had been 'accidentally' released. Everyone had laughed about if for months. Such a gentlemen like England having such a perverted and dark past.

Maybe England just didn't know about it?

"Japan, I hope you haven't forgotten about our plans." England acted like America wasn't there. Instead he focused on the Asian nation.

"Yes, of course England. I was just explaining something to America." Japan didn't look like he wanted to be the person standing between the two of them. Which America noted was strange because America hadn't even talked with England for some time.

England shook his head, finally looking at Alfred. "I'm sure that can wait, our reservations unfortunately can't."

Japan turned to look at America, looking very sorry. "I'm sorry America. I will talk to you later." America watched with some irritation the two nations leave.

"America?" America heard a shy voice from behind him.

America turned quickly around, the irritation finally getting to him. "What!" Seen his brother's started expression America quickly felt guilty for reacting like that. "I'm sorry Canada. I'm not in a very good mood. I shouldn't have done that, it isn't your fault."

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to remind you that tomorrow's meeting starts earlier, since you didn't make it on time today." The Canadian avoided his brother's eyes.

America didn't notice this. His mind was somewhere else and it wasn't unusual for Canada to act that way. "Sure, see you."

America had a lot of thinking and investigating to do. If the others wouldn't tell him, then America would just have to find another way to find out. He'd seen enough movies that he was sure he could get the information.

* * *

><p>Canada watched as his brother walked around him. He followed the other nation until he disappeared into the crowd of nations.<p>

He felt a sense of guilt for not saying anything to America. But he also feared that if America knew exactly what was going on, things would turn a lot uglier.

All because that silly meeting that the Canadian wished hadn't happened. But unfortunately, unless something big happened the other nations would not be forgetting anytime soon.

England had made a quick move just then. He was sure than japan had been ready to tell America about it, thankfully he hadn't been able. If they could just keep America from finding out until things calmed down, then maybe his brother wouldn't find out.

First of all, Canada was going to find the Bad Friends Trio and have a long conversation with the. This whole mess was after all their fault.

Canada was used to them doing this sort of crazy things. But this time, they'd gone too far. Knowing them they were probably in a near pub getting drunk. Canada prayed that America would go to his room and not cross paths with them before he did.

Even if he was angry because of what they'd done, he didn't want them getting hurt and America was going to hurt them. If he wasn't too embarrassed by the whole thing, which he probably would be.

As he made it across the room Canada noticed the other nations were still giggling to themselves. Thankfully none of them seemed to notice him. This was not a good time to get confused for his brother, something that had happened during that meeting. Canada could still remember it. He would never forget something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Previous meeting...<strong>

Canada was running late for today's meeting. He tried to run down the hallways without knocking anything down, all while also tried to balance all of his things. He'd received a distressed call from his brother that morning informing him that he wouldn't be able to make it to the meeting. Everyone else knew but he still needed Canada to take notes for him and present his 'great ideas'.

Canada had been forced to wait for his brother to fax him everything, pull everything together and make his way to the meeting. He hadn't even been given a chance to eat anything. Leave it to Alfred to wait until the last minute to call him.

As he approached the large room where the meeting took place Canada could already hear the loud voices from inside. Apparently the meeting hadn't started yet from all the noise.

As the meeting started Germany and sometimes even Austria would calm everyone down at least for the first half of it. Things tended to get more out of control after the lunch break.

But as Canada pushed the door open he noticed that things were a bit different today. A group of countries were still standing by the center of the room. Canada frowned stepping closer to try and see what was happening.

France, Spain and Prussia were in the middle of the large circle. Sitting down in one of the tables and happily talking about something or Canada feared someone. Canada quickly noticed that Germany and Italy were missing, which would explain the lack of order. Not even England appeared to be in the room.

"Then right when we were both ready to reach the point of absolute pleasure, he yelled out his name." Canada quickly turned to look at France, who was shaking his head.

"At first I was outraged, how someone could think of anyone else when they were being pleasured by moi the country of le amour. But I just went along with it. He'd lost the boy after all only months before." Canada began to pale. He had a very bad feeling along with an idea about who they were talking about.

"But I went to see Angleterre and once more he called out for L'Amérique. I don't think he even noticed he did it. But then after some talk with others I found out that others that have been bedmates of Angleterre have suffered similar incidents and it is always him."

Some of the countries laughed out loud, while other looked like they didn't want to be there.

"This is like totally funny you guys. I guess France was up to something when he said there was a lot of sexual tension between them." Poland waved his hand around. "Well there is at least from England's side."

"I think they just need a good shag, release all that old sexual tension. Japan and I will be happy to film that." Hungary was already looking up dreamingly. Austria who was standing beside her looked like he wanted to disappear. Canada couldn't see Japan but, knowing him he probably had a similar look to Hungary's.

"Of course I was right, I'm the country of le amour, I know everything about relationships." France said proudly.

One of the nations out front finally took notice of Canada standing there. Seychelles paled and pointed at his direction. "America!"

Every other country in the room also paled. If America had heard them laughing about the nation would probably kill everyone in the room. They knew how scary he could be when truly angry. They had witnessed it before and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Don't worry guys, that is my petite Canada." France stood from the table and walked towards him. "America doesn't have my silky hair and charming good looks." Canada wanted to protest that America and he looked almost the same. But he decided to keep quiet instead.

The nations now feeling more relaxed that it was Canada in the room and not America, continued to joke around. Canada was feeling uncomfortable, what he'd heard would have alarmed him if he hadn't heard worse things from France.

But he was still uneasy knowing they were talking about his brother and the person he'd called brother. It was worse because they were doing it when the two nations weren't even in the room.

The door opened once more this time to reveal Germany leading Italy into the room. Behind them walked England.

"Bruder, were you guys able to clean off your clothes the sipped tea." Prussia asked innocently from one of the tables. The other nation wasn't usually allowed in their meetings. But with America not coming there was a free chair.

"Unfortunately we weren't, but the meeting needs to keep going anyway, everyone back to your seats." None of the nations moved at first, they all seemed to be looking at England. Canada quickly blushed as he scrambled back to his seat, unable to look at the other nation in the eye.

Germany coughed. Finally bringing everyone out of their trances, the all quickly moved to their seats. Yet their eyes still returned to look at England as the nation made his way to his own chair.

England was no fool and he quickly caught everyone looking at him. If the other nation had looked unhappy before then he was quickly becoming even more annoyed. He continued to take notes, doing his best to ignore the others. But the constant laughter and murmurs were impossible to ignore.

Germany not able to handle it anymore finally called for a break. No one was paying the meeting any attention anyway. He grabbed North Italy and dragged him away with both Romano and Spain hot on their heels.

Canada picked his papers but he stayed on his chair. Part of him feared the worse. England was in a bad mood, even he could see that from far away. If he found out what France had been saying then things were going to explode. He was glad that America hadn't made it to today's meeting.

That probably had been the reason why France had said all of that.

Canada finally approached the other nation, still trying to keep his distance. "England?" The British nation looked at him. For a moment with confusion, everyone knew that America wasn't supposed to be in the meeting. But after a moment he finally seemed to understand.

"Canada, lad what can I do for you?" Even when he tried to act cheerful, Canada could see that England wasn't in a good mood. He'd looked after the other nation before and even when England hadn't noticed him that much he'd learned a lot about him.

"I…well I wanted to tell you about…" If he could calm England down and maybe prepare him for what he'd heard things could go down smoother. But today was not his lucky day.

Prussia had appeared behind England. Alongside him stood Denmark, both were grinning. "So is it true that you call America's name out in moments of passion!"

Those still in the room stopped in their tracks. Taking a good look of England they spilled out quickly. Only a few of them remained. France and Portugal moved to stand beside them. Portugal was standing closer to England, probably there to stop the British nation from killing the others.

"What?" England's face darkened in an instant, in both anger and embarrassment.

"Pardon Angleterre, it just got out." France didn't really look that sorry. Though maybe France was telling the true, it getting out could have been an accident. Even when he made fun of England during his drunken periods, a drunken France wasn't any better. He couldn't keep his mouth shut.

No one moved for a moment. Then England turned around ready to leave, before thinking better off it. With a quick move he had turned around once more and punched the French nation.

There was a sickening crack of something braking, probably France's nose, as the French nation was throng back. For such a small nation, England still held into the strength from his Empire days. No wonder people had feared him.

Before England could attack the French man once more, those still in the room ran to grab and keep him away from the other blonde. Canada was one of them, besides him stood Netherlands and thankfully Sweden. The three of them were able to, barely, hold England back as Portugal and Denmark pulled France away.

The Frenchman's face was bright red and blood was spilling down from his broken nose, even his eyes where unfocused. Canada had never seen England so angry before. Not even when he'd learned of America's rebellion.

"I will kill that bastard." England finally pushed the others away from him as the others left with France. He picked his things and without another glance left the room.

The room felt into an uneasy silence after the two nations had left. Canada thought about following the Englishman, but England hadn't looked like he'd wanted to talk with anyone.

"I told them to keep their mouths shut." Everyone turned to look at Ireland who'd been standing in one of the corners. He knew his brother well enough to know that when he was angry it was best to keep away, especially when that anger was directed at France.

Sweden nodded in agreement. Canada still not understanding couldn't help but ask. "What exactly happened?"

"We had one of our drinking nights and everything was going well. That was until the frog started to reveal in his drunken glory everyone else's private life. Mostly it was stuff we already knew about each other, then he just went into explicit detail about an encounter with my little brother." Ireland shook his head at that, his brother's private life was not something he'd wanted to know about.

"We were pretty drunk that night and I thought we'd forget about. I almost had until this morning Prussia thought it would be hilarious to tell it to everyone else. I thought it was a bad idea, but when they got something in their heads, good luck trying to convince them otherwise." Ireland shook his head and finally pulled away from the wall.

He left to probably find England or to see if France was well.

Canada too finally left to get something to eat, even if he wasn't feeling that hungry anymore. Good thing that he'd left Kumajiro in the hotel room.

When he returned to the meeting neither England nor France were present. Germany was not happy with this. He was less happy when he found out what had happened and that Prussia had been involved.

In the end nothing got done during the meeting. Those who weren't talking about what France had said were discussing what England had done. Not even Germany was able to calm everyone down, in the end he had simply given up on it.

Canada's mind wasn't on the meeting either. He was worried, if England had reacted like that, he didn't even want to imagine America's reaction.

Thankfully, the American had turned his phone off to avoid the other nations calling to find out what had happened to him. Hopefully by the time of the next meeting in a month, everyone would have found something else to make fun off.

* * *

><p><strong>This was actually the first and second chapters, I may join some of the chapters as I post them. Also parts will be changed, things will be added. I will try to post a new chapter every week, but it depends on how much free time I have to edit them. As for my other stories here, I'm not abandoning anything. I need this hiatus to finish another of my stories and I need to try and focus on that one alone.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally finished editing this one. Feel free to point out any mistakes I may have missed. This was originally posted as chapters 2 and 3.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do this for fun and gain no profits from it.**

* * *

><p>America was feeling more than a little anxious that night. He was almost unable to sleep and when sleep did come, it was a restless one. It was strange how much the whole thing had affected him. He was always on top of things, not knowing was maddening.<p>

America needed to find out what the others where gossiping about and fast. He hated to be kept in the dark like that. The fact that he'd been more than a little paranoid lately had nothing to do with it. Well, to be fair, it had a lot to do with it.

During the next meeting America made sure to be there early, before anyone else. He would carefully watch the others. See if he could catch what they were gossiping about.

When America entered the meeting room he noticed that he wasn't after all the first one. England was already seated on his own chair. If it hadn't been for England interrupting them, Japan would have told America. He was sure of it.

America strolled towards the other nation, taking the seat next to his. "Sup, Iggy. How was your night?" America said while giving the other nation one of his best heroic smiles.

"It was fine. Now please go away." England didn't look up from his work. Hoping that the America would find something else to do, or get bored if England ignored him enough.

"England, I was talking to Canada last night," England dropped his pen, his body tensed and he visibly paled, "I've noticed that some of the nations have been talking behind my back. But he doesn't seem to know, so I wanted to know if you did."

The British man relaxed at that, glad to know that America still didn't known. "I have no idea, but I bet is something stupid. Forget about it." England eyed the other blonde. He repeated that inside his head multiple times. 'Please America, just forget about it.'

America opened his mouth to reply, but closed it as a second thought. If England knew something he wasn't saying. "I guess so." He wasn't going to be giving up any time soon. If England didn't want him finding out then it had to be a pretty important thing.

In the next hour the other countries began to finally arrive. The fact that America was still sitting beside England only fueled their day.

America watched them all, trying to see if he could hear anything. But they were pretty good at it, only gossiping close together and far away from him. Besides him England was fuming, looking both outraged and slightly embarrassed.

When it was time for the meeting to start, England finally stepped up, coughing loudly to get everyone's attention. Today was his turn to lead the meeting, which America guessed, was why he'd been so upset with the gossiping going in the room.

Yet, as England made his way to the stand it only seemed to pick up again. Even America couldn't help at how red England looked by the time he stood in front of the room.

"Are you bloody wankers done?" England's voice finally rang across the room, silencing everyone. "We've wasted enough time already."

"That's right! We should all listen to Angleterre." France nodded from where he was sitting, giving England a thumbs up.

America could say without doubt that when France started to agree with England, something was definitely off. Even if America hadn't been paying close attention to everything going on around him, he would have noticed that.

England only glared at the Frenchman and officially began the meeting. The nations began to take their turns to go up and do their presentations. America's own presentation wouldn't be until tomorrow. This gave America a chance to ignore the meeting, which he often did anyway, and watch everyone in the room.

By the time the first half of the meeting was over, America still didn't know much. He'd been able to hear his own name and even England's. But he still didn't exactly know the subject of the gossiping. Only that he was involved somehow.

America's only option was to find Japan again. See if he could get the Asian nation to tell him. Hopefully, England wouldn't interrupt them again.

England took the stand once more, coughing to bring the attention back to him again. The room was filled with restless hungry nations ready to leave to get their food.

"The meeting will reprise once more in an hour and a half. Don't be late; we won't be waiting for anyone."

America didn't bother to put his stuff away before running after Japan who was already by the door.

Finding Japan wasn't difficult. The Asian was still standing by the door. Almost like held been expecting America.

"Kiku!" America called, using his human name. The Japanese man turned to watch America as he approached. "We have to finish yesterday's conversation."

America turned around to watch the room. England was standing by his chair, still putting his things away. He'd also noticed America's mess and was trying to organize that too. America turned back to Japan, grinning. 'Perfect.' England was distracted.

"America," Japan began, looking cornered, "I can't tell you anything."

"What? Why not?" America said with a frown. He couldn't understand, Japan always told him everything. Plus Japan had looked so willingly to talk the previous day. What had changed his mind?

"It isn't really my place to tell you, I'm sorry." America frowned, it still didn't make sense.

"But why, friends tell each other this sort of things. I thought you would back me up in this sort of things." America could notice a change in Japan. Maybe he was starting to convince him to talk. But the nation still wouldn't give in.

"Amérique, I hope you aren't bothering Japan." America felt a hand land on his shoulder and turned to look at the smiling Frenchman.

"Of course not!" America protested. He looked at his friend, then back at France. Looking dignified he stepped away from Japan.

"I was just asking him something." Their conversation did not go unnoticed. In an instant Switzerland was by their side, angrily glaring at Japan. "Japan, I you that you needed to stand up for yourself. Don't let anyone bully you into anything you don't want to do."

"But…" America looked at the others in confusion, he wasn't bullying Japan.

Switzerland turned to glare at America instead. Knowing that the other blonde probably was carrying some sort of weapon with him, ironic for a neutral nation, America held his mouth shot. He was sure Switzerland wouldn't waver when it came to using it.

"Forgive me." Japan quickly hurried off, mentally thanking the Frenchman. Switzerland went after him quickly after.

America watched, frozen in place. First England and then France, had they all gotten together to make sure America didn't found out? How had Switzerland gotten involved in the whole thing?

"Amérique, there are things that sometimes we are better off not knowing." France winked at him, removing his hand before walking off.

Looking back to the room America noticed that England was finally done and was now making his way towards the exit too. As he passed America the island nation sped up his pace.

"Don't leave such a mess behind." England finally called when he was far enough that America couldn't see his face.

"What's going on?" America was lost now. What'd he done to deserve what was happening to him?

Well he'd done lots of things, but at least when people where on his back because of them, they made sure he knew about all of the messes he'd caused. Now it was like they were all working to together to make sure he didn't.

With a sigh America went to get something to eat. He needed the distraction.

This day was turning out worse than the previous one. Maybe this was just a complicated plan to secretly drive him insane? Well it wasn't going to work. The United States America; Alfred F. Jones; self-proclaimed Hero, would get to the bottom of things.

* * *

><p>England was carefully watching America.<p>

The other nation was angrily shoving down his throat his greasy hamburgers. Grease ran down his mouth, before America cleaned it off.

England licked his lips. It was completely disgusting. America was completely ruining his clothes and his health with that food. England had tried to get America to eat healthier, but until down, all of his efforts had been in vein.

America's eating habits were last on his mind right now thought. Thanks to the French nation, one of England's most embarrassing secrets was out. Had it not been for the others, England would have killed the frog for that.

Now he had to make sure that America didn't found out. England's face heated just thinking about. He hadn't even known about it. It was a completely involuntary thing that he had no control off.

He couldn't even understand why it happened. He wasn't attracted to America, he wouldn't think of his ex-Colony in that way.

That was a lie he couldn't even feed himself. England bit his lower lip, his eyes drifting back to America.

The American was loud and obnoxious. He was an idiot and his ideas tended to make things worse. But he was a handsome idiot. There was little doubt about it.

That bright smile he always had on, the blonde locks, sky-blue eyes and those very kissable lips. Of course he found him a bit attractive. But that wasn't enough to cry out the idiot's name in a moment of pleasure.

Though, he had to admit it was enough to make England want to kiss those full lips that America had been gifted with. Blushing, the island nation looked away from the other man. He'd been hanging around that French frog for too long.

Here he was in a room filled with his fellow nations, fantasizing about another nation. One that he'd helped rise. He'd fallen deep, he was pathetic.

He wanted to blame someone else for all his problems. True it was France's fault it had gotten out. He'd been insane (and pretty drunk) to have bedded the other nation. He couldn't change that now and while he'd tried forgetting. Now he was reminded of it every second of his pathetic life.

Why couldn't he just disappear into the ground to avoid everything? That would have made things easier. But life wasn't easy for England.

Something that hadn't happened just once, Japan had confirmed his fears. He'd hoped that it had only happened with France, he would have loved to put the blame on the Frenchman. But it had happened with Japan too.

It probably had happened with others too. Others who had kept quiet about it out of embarrassment? Pity towards him?

It didn't matter now that everyone knew. Or at least almost everyone already knew. England had to admit that he was impressed with how well they had kept it from America.

Probably because they were too afraid to tell him personally, not even England could tell how the American would react. He could make fun of England, be smut about it. Or he could freak out about it.

America still had some of the mentality from the Puritans. Thought he was hardly a virgin, he wasn't crazy about openly talking about sex.

England silently admitted it was kind of cute. For someone that was completely fine with violence in his media, America took a more serious note when it came to sexuality.

If only France would have kept his mouth shut. Even if it had happened to others, they had been intelligent enough to keep their mouth shut. France had been the one to go around telling everyone else. But he'd been at fault too. He'd been mad (and desperate enough) to give in and sleep with the idiotic Frenchman. That was a mistake he was never going to repeat.

America stopped eating only to pick his drink up. England knew that the America was upset and that it wouldn't be long before he found out. Tapping his fingers against the table he wondered if America would stop talking to him once that happened.

In the last few years they hadn't been as close. Both busy with their own things. But at least they would talk and America would drop in when he got a chance. Even if it was only to annoy him.

It had taken so many years for them to get along after America had gained his Independence. England had to admit he'd grown used to the other. Even if he could only have America's friendship, he didn't want to lose it.

There came a small cough just besides him, followed by a soft voice. "Mr. England?" England looked up. He hadn't seen the other nation approaching him. If he hadn't spoken, he probably wouldn't have noticed his presence.

"Sit down lad, what can I do for you?" England motioned to the chair in front of him. Even with Canada there he was sure he could still see America, who was still eating a few tables over.

Canada nodded sitting down. "Thank you. I— well—I just wanted to make sure that you were fine." Canada blushed as he finished talking.

"I'm," he was far from well. France and his big mouth had ruined his character and probably destroyed his relationship with America, "coping."

Canada nodded. His eyes drifted to where America was sitting and the back to England. "I'm glad." The two sat there not saying anything for a while.

England knew the Canadian wanted to say something, but was probably too embarrassed. "Is there something else you want to ask?" Their break was almost over.

"Eh? Ah no. I just wanted to make sure you were managing. If you need to talk…I'll be here." Canada stood up. "I know Alfred and I know you."

England smiled at the mumbling nation. "I know lad. Thank you." Canada relaxed slightly and nodded. "I know this must be uncomfortable for you." England had tried protecting Canada from France, and now the young lad was forced to know about his other parental figure private life.

Canada shook his head. "It's worse for you. Everyone is—talking about it now. I should be on my way. I just wanted you to know, I'm here for you. I also think that maybe it's better if when he finds out, is from a close friend."

Canada turned away, leaving England to his thoughts once more.

What Canada had said, maybe it would be best if England just went to America and told him himself. Would it be better if he found out from England himself? It wouldn't be long before America found out anyway. At least it wouldn't give them a chance to make things worse.

It wasn't an easy decision. But it would be better that way. Making up his mind England decided to confront the other nation after the meeting was over, before he had a chance to talk to anyone else.

Hopefully America wouldn't hate him too much, or wouldn't be too disgusted to be around him anymore. England watched the other nation finish his food finally. Stepping up and walking towards the bathroom.

He probably needed it after all the food he'd eaten. How he managed to stay fit after eating all that was a mystery to England and everyone else.

He needed to get back to the meeting room. To get things ready before the second half of the meeting started. He would find America after the meeting once over and tell him everything.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm surprised by how many added this silly thing to their faves and story alerts. I hope this story doesn't disappoint and thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying.<strong>

**Next chapter should be up (hopefully) next Thursday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made an error in the last one, it was 3-4 and not 2-3. This was originally posted as chapters 5-6. Like always feel free to point out any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, I do this for fun and gain no profits from it.**

* * *

><p>America washed his face and hands. He then fixed his clothes, checking his reflection to make sure everything was in place. He couldn't let the others know how much it was affecting him not knowing. There was no way he would give them that satisfaction.<p>

America stared at his reflection, he was looking better already. "No one puts the great America down." He smiled proudly before winking at his reflection. All his charm was back on.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness, is it not?" America stopped grinning after hearing the familiar voice. He hadn't noticed that there was someone else in the bathroom with him. Feeling like an idiot he tried to relax his composure. He knew how much the other country enjoyed annoying him.

Turning around America glared at the other nation. The Russian simply smiled down at him. "You should know about that." America spat out. If anyone was probably crazy, it was Russia. It was weird how easy it was for such a heavy nation to sneak around like he did with such ease.

"Wouldn't that mean I'm right tough? I know about madness, so I know you are going crazy. Or maybe something is bothering you?" America continued to glare at the other nation. Now that he thought about it, Russia probably knew why America was upset. He was just messing with him.

"It's none of your business." America turned away, trying to ignore the larger nation. Russia was giving him a headache. Or making the one he already had worse.

"I wonder if it has to do with what France said about England—" Russia began. He looked thoughtful at America, his lip twitched as he held back a smile.

America's anger faded quickly. He turned towards Russia. "What do you mean?" Could this be it? Was Russia going to tell him what everyone was gossiping about? He hadn't even thought about asking the Russian. He avoided talking to him. Those conversations never ended well. He was the last candidate America would think about going to.

"You don't know?" Russia said, looking surprised. "I shouldn't say anything then."

'What, why not?' if Russia knew he wanted to find out, "Tell me!" America demanded, stepping forward. But he then stopped himself, remembering his many previous conversations with Russia. Force wouldn't work at all. Russia wasn't easily intimidated by others and since America wasn't Belarus or she was around. He needed to try and get on the Russian's good side. "Please." He added.

Russia stared at America, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't like America to say 'please' to others often. Especially not to those he wasn't fond of. Especially not when speaking with the other nation. Usually their conversations were filled with insults directed at each other.

"You really want to know don't you?" America nodded. Russia thought about it for a moment. "нет, I'm not saying anything then." Russia's smirk grew as he played with his scarf, clearly bemused by America's growing anger.

America's face heated in anger. It would be very tempting (and satisfactory) to strangle the other country, probably with his own scarf. But he needed to keep his anger in check. "Look if you do this for me, I will own you one."

That caught the Russia's attention. Having America own you one was seriously tempting. More if he could get the other to do something embarrassing for him.

"If I tell you, you'll own me one. Anything I ask." That could end badly for America. Owning one to Russia could not end well. But as much as he hated it, he wanted to know and if no one else was saying anything.

"Deal, as long as it isn't anything political." America agreed with some discomfort. It wasn't like he wanted to own a favor to Russia. But he was at the end of his rope. Russia nodded and the two shook hands.

"Da, then I'll tell you. It seems England calls out your name..." America started at the other nation dumbfounded.

"I don't understand…" America began.

Russia smiled at that. "How cute," Russia finally said, "when England is with a partner, instead of calling their name, he calls yours." Russia finally explained.

"Ah—ah." America's face really heated up as understanding came to him. "Oh god!" Russia couldn't control the giggle that came to him. America's face had gone from rosy red, to white as a paper.

"Da, it's pretty funny right?" Without another word the taller nation turned around and left.

America rested against the wall, using it to support himself. His legs suddenly had felt weak. Russia had to lying or simply messing with him.

America couldn't avoid the mental image of a flushed England calling pout his name in pleasure. His face quickly darkened even more as he tried to cover it. The images wouldn't go away.

Russia was messing with him, it had to be that.

But then England had interrupted him when he'd been talking with Japan. Japan who then had left with England, then Japan had said nothing when America tried asking again.

God everything fit together. England had looked slightly embarrassed too. He'd tried to get America to forget about it. If he wasn't connected why bother, if it wasn't embarrassing for him too.

He wanted to run away and hide from everyone while thinking things over. But the meeting had to go on. If America missed another meeting Germany would kill him. They'd tried skipping one before and the other nation had been closing to doing just that.

But how could he face England. How England managed to face anyone? Pulling himself together America stood up. He just had to try and act normal. At least until the meeting was over.

He would simply avoid everyone else until things calmed down.

Doing just that wasn't as easy as just saying it. Now that he knew it was harder to ignore the other countries quietly gossiping. The glimpses they threw his way, followed by small giggles.

America bit down his lip, thankfully the meeting was almost over.

He could hear someone talking, China. America knew that it was important for him to pay attention to the meeting. His boss was expecting a full report about it. But right now his mind was somewhere else. He would ask Eng… Canada for his notes after it was over.

A hand landed on America's shoulder making him jump. Noticing that the room was now mostly empty America turned around in surprise. He hadn't even noticed that the meeting had ended.

Noticing who it was made America blush, he quickly turned away pulling his things together and standing up.

"America wait, I need to talk to you." The grip on his shoulder tightened. For such a small man, England had a strong grip.

"I should be on my way. I have things to take care of." England's hold didn't wither. America sighted and sat back down.

"There are some rumors going around," England finally began taking the seat next to America, "some rather embarrassing rumors."

Just like he feared, America thought. England was going to say it or maybe deny the rumors. Whatever it was it didn't make the situation any less embarrassing.

England sighed, blushing. He didn't want to do it, but it was better this way. "Something about my private life," England blushed at the last part.

'Why me?' America thought to himself.

"About a name I may accidentally call when I'm with someone else." England looked away from America. "It may be your name." England finally concluded, looking even more embarrassed than ever.

"Haha! I can't believe an old man like you even has that type of private life. Who is needy enough to even want to sleep with you? But it doesn't surprise me that much. I already knew you were an old pervert." America laughed once more, though he was blushing too. He looked just as embarrassed as England.

"America…" England tried to say something else, but nothing came to mind. America took this chance to stand up and before England could stop him leave.

England watched him, mouth slightly agape. He'd expected in some way that America would make fun of him. But that didn't mean it had been any less painful for him.

'Old pervert.' America had always made fun of that. But now that America knew his secret, it hurt more to hear him say those words. Had he lost the other's friendship forever?

* * *

><p>England stood up, picking up his own things. If he ever found France, he was going to punch the frog again. If he had kept his mouth shut, then none of this would be happening.<p>

"I need a drink." No that was a lie. England needed more than one. He needed enough to forget about everything. It was far from healthy, but right now he didn't cared. Now he just wanted to forget and let go.

England didn't bother to go to his hotel room first. He left his things on his own small, but personal office in the large building. He then called a cab to take him to the nearest pub. Today he would drink without concerns.

America wasn't sure what to expect for that day. But at least it was the last meeting of the month that thought alone gave him the strength to make it through the day.

He arrived just as the meeting was about to start, England (who surprisingly had made it) was already standing in front of the room. Ready to begin the day's meeting. America could still hear some of the muffled gossiping going around. But ignore it, by actually for once paying attention to the meeting.

The hardest part was when his turn to talk came. Stepping in front of everyone to talk about his (brilliant) ideas was something he wasn't look forward to. America tried his best to hurry through it. Usually he would add his own side notes and jokes. But this time he focused only on his notes, finishing and stepping away to allow the next speaker.

In any other meeting, whoever was in charge was forced to step up and push America away to give others a chance to speak. This strange behavior did not go unnoticed by the other nations. Now they had even more to gossip about.

America didn't care that they were now talking about that. Not if it meant that they would stop talking about… the other issue. America blushed looking at England. But the island nation wasn't looking at him.

America wasn't sure if he should be glad or not.

He didn't want to be angry at the other man. It wasn't exactly his fault. Not even that such an embarrassing thing was out. This probably was harder for him.

America just didn't know what else to do. Sarcasm had always been his way of dealing with things, bringing in some humor to things. But he had a feeling his words had hurt the other man.

Canada had called him the previous night. To inform him that he was taking England to his room, after having found the older nation drinking in a pub. The other nation had been ready to lose consciousness. America has asked his brother if he needed help, but Canada had insisted he could take care of things.

America had a feeling the other country just didn't want him seen the other man. Or maybe England himself had requested to not see America.

Why did thinking that hurt so much?

As the meeting concluded America stepped out of the room. He talked with Canada and even joked around with japan for a bit before returning to his room.

England had been one of the first nations out. While the other nation would usually come to see him, to check his notes after the last meeting, but today he hadn't even said 'hello' to him.

Once more America was taken aback by how much that bothered him, hurt him. He'd grown used to such a small detail. He'd even made fun of the other when England had done it, now here he was worrying because England wasn't scolding him.

America had planned to return to his country the following day. He enjoyed an extra day to visit some touristic places and just taking some time off after the stressful meetings. But today he wanted to be back in his country as soon as possible.

He called and changed his flight day for that same night. The earliest flight they had for him was at 3:00 AM, not exactly his favorite time. But it would do.

For the reminder of the day America stayed on his room, avoiding the other countries.

It all was going well enough until almost midnight, when a loud knock came at the door. America had been on the bed, laptop open while he watched some show on the television.

America stepped up to open it, but paused. It could be Russia looking for his 'repay', which meant he really wasn't in the mood to be around the other nation. But it could also be Canada or even Japan. Maybe something had happened and he was needed. America had turned his phone off, which meant they couldn't have contacted him that way.

Russia or not America finally decided to go ahead an open the door.

It wasn't Russia in the other side of the door. It was the last person he'd expected to see that night or any time soon really.

America didn't bother to hide his surprise as he looked at the other nation. "England?"

England paced his room from one side to the other. He'd had a few shots, but he wasn't drunk. Not yet anyway.

England had been thinking about it all day. In one hand maybe it was better to leave the other nation alone. Maybe with time things would go back to normal. That was until America wouldn't be uncomfortable around him anymore.

But on the other hand, he didn't want to risk that never happening. It was out and he couldn't help it anymore. He didn't want loosing America because the other man didn't want to be around him anymore. He didn't have anything else to loose.

Making up his mind England left his room and went to see America. The other was probably still in his room. Hopefully.

England stood in front of the door, not moving, for almost ten minutes, his hand floating just above the wood. He'd fought in great wars, colonized one-quarter of the world and this was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Licking his dry lips England finally knocked twice and waited. For a moment he didn't hear any movement from inside, but soon after England could hear steps nearing the door.

The person inside paused or a moment, quickly causing England to panic maybe America wasn't going to open, but then the door was pulled back to reveal the other blonde.

Maybe England was finally going insane, but America looked beautiful. The lights in the room were off, but the light coming from the television reflected off his skin. Making it almost glow. His hear was messier than usually, probably because America had been on the bed.

America hadn't been expecting him, England could tell right away from the look of surprise the other was giving him. "May I come in?"

America sighted, England believed that he would refuse him, but stepped away from the door anyway. America motioned for him to enter. England didn't need to be told twice.

The room was unnaturally clean. Like America had already packed all of his things. Which was strange as the other nation would usually stay at least an extra day after meetings. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes, in a few hours." America quickly replied, sitting down on the bed. "What do you need?" America's tone made him flinch, but England did his best to quickly hide it.

"I just wanted to talk…" England began to say.

But America quickly cut the other nation off. "I'd rather not."

England noticed that the other was blushing, but not from anger, embarrassment. He knew the other well enough to read him.

"Do you think this is easy for me?" England asked. America tended to focus on his own emotions and sometimes forgot how it was for everyone else.

"No," America quickly replied, not at all, "that's why I want us to stop talking about. To forget it ever happened."

England was now sitting next to him. America was visibly blushing after noticing the closeness. "I don't want to forget about it."

Wait what? "What?" To America England had to be the first person wishing for everyone to forget about that.

"I'm not happy that people know that it got out like that. But I've been thinking it over my head." It was the reason why he still hadn't killed France. "I'm glad that you know now. That it is out and I don't have to hide it anymore."

England had managed to move even closer. America could fell the other man's warm breath on his face. He wanted to move away, but something was keeping him in place.

"I can't deny it anymore America, I like you, no I may even love you." At first he'd thought it was just a physical reaction. The other country had grown into an undeniable handsome man. But there was more than that. He'd been attracted to nations and humans before. But with America it wasn't the same.

England didn't know what had let him to confess; maybe it was the knowledge that America knew his embarrassing secret. Or the fact he was tired of hiding his feelings. Maybe he'd had more to drink than he'd suspected.

"England—" He was drunk. He could smell some of the alcohol on his breath now that he was (very, far too) close. That was the only explanation. He was just acting weird like he always acted when he had one too many. "Go to bed."

"America I want you." England stepped even closer. America was starting to feel hot. Even the room was starting to feel a lot warmer.

America was also completely taken back by how serious England looked at that moment.

"England you are drunk." America finally got his strength back and moved away from the other nation. "Also if you must know, I don't get into bed with someone until they take me out to dinner." America just wanted the other nation out until he sobered up.

England seemed to think this over, before finally grinning. "Then I'll take you out."

"What!" America couldn't believe this. This was turning into a very bad day for him. "You can't be serious."

England ignored him. He continued to smile up at the America. Apparently he was very serious.

"It is past midnight, I don't think there are even places open at this hour."

England finally stood also. "I bet McDonald's still open. I remember seen one nearby." America wanted to decline. Accepting that would leave him with a probably slightly drunk (and horny) British man. But the mention of one of his favorite food places was very tempting to the America.

Far, far too tempting since he hadn't eaten anything. "Fine then, but I won't make any promises." He would eat (have the other pay for it since he'd incited him) and then he would leave for his plane.

America was just doing it for the free food. Nothing else. Not because he was secretly glad to be spending some time with England. Why would he ever want to spent alone time with the boring man. He also wanted to make sure England wouldn't get into any trouble. The more he repeated that to himself, the more he hoped he would believe it.

It wasn't working.

England took his hand smiling up at him and led him pout of the room and into the still warm night.

* * *

><p>I almost didn't edit this on time. Completely forgot what day it was.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive my bad editing and that this ended up a few days late.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do this for fun and gain no profits from it.**

* * *

><p>Thankfully it was late enough that there weren't other nations out in the halls. No one to see them as they made their way outside, still hand in hand, that was until America pulled away. It was way too embarrassing. Even if there was no one around to see them, he didn't want to risk it.<p>

The McDonald wasn't any busier. At such a late hour the only people around were the cashier and a cook working in the back. Both were far too busy talking to themselves to pay any attention to their two costumers. That at least was something good about the day.

After ordering and getting their food, America quickly began to dig in. He'd been so preoccupied with staying out of sight that he'd completely ignored to get something to eat after the meeting was over. He'd never appreciated his favorite food so much before. He was also in a hurry to get back. Yet it was hard to ignore the man sitting across from him, who hadn't even touched his share. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Yes." England glanced downwards at his food. While hardly something he wanted to be eating at this hour. England too had forgotten to pick something for himself. Even if he wasn't exactly happy with what he had to eat, it would do for the time being.

England knew that America thought he was just drunk or maybe even crazy. That he hadn't meant what he'd said. But England had meant every word. He'd tried lying to himself for too long now. Trying to find something with other partners, he knew wasn't there. Couldn't be found, because what he wanted was with America, with that insufferable idiot.

"England have you finally sobered up?" America asked. When England looked at the ex-colony America looked almost bored, like he'd been dealing with this for years. He was probably hoping that England would forget about it and act like nothing had happened.

No such luck. England had tried to confess enough times, only to end up changing his mind. He was tired of the lies. England frowned at the America, but he wasn't going to let it get to him. He had to remain calm or America would end up winning.

"I told you, I'm not drunk." Thinking it over, he finally asked. "Why do you continue to insist I am? Why is it so hard for you to believe that I mean it?"

America looked around. Thankfully the two workers were still not looking at them. This wasn't the sort of conversation one should be having in public. It was too embarrassing and should be kept private or even better they shouldn't talk about it at all.

"It doesn't make sense." America knew England wasn't going to leave him alone until he answered. "Why now? It's not like you showed any signs before today. I mean, you never acted like you liked me in that way or any way really, before." America shrugged, "I started to think that you hated me."

True, America wasn't very good at reading the atmosphere. But even he would have noticed that. Maybe England had overestimated him.

America kept watching the door and the two workers. He didn't want anyone hearing them. "I really don't think we should be discussing this here."

"You're the one who wanted to get out." America wanted to say that he'd hoped that England wouldn't have accepted. He'd hoped for the other nation to have simply gone back to his room. The fact that England had accepted had been a complete backfire.

At least he was getting a free meal out of it. America decided he wasn't going to say anything else until he finished his meal. It wasn't easy, America liked talking. The silence was only making him nervous. Plus it was impossible for him to just seat around quietly.

Before long, to England's annoyance, he was tapping his fingers against the table. He continued to shove fries into his mouth, while avoiding the emerald eyes that were now starting at him with slight annoyance.

"England, we should be getting back." America sighted and started down at his phone.

Maybe luck was on his side after all. "Yes we should!" America's proposal to leave made England raise his eyebrows in surprise. England felt his mind starting to race, _'Could it be that America was going to accept his proposal? Did he dare hope?'_

America was now standing up. "I have to leave or I'll miss my flight."

_'Wait. Flight, what flight?'_ "Huh? What?" England's mind went blank. America was leaving? Since when? The other usually stayed an extra day.

"I changed my flight. I have some stuff I have to do back home." America said shrugging.

_'Yeah right!'_ England thought to himself. He was just running away. _'Dammit, dammit, dammit! The bit of alcohol, Canada's words the previous day and this whole mess had been the thing that had pushed England to accept and confess his true feelings. If he missed this chance, the chances of it ever happening again were almost nonexistent, completely unlikely.'_ England was starting to loose it. If America left now, his chance would be done for.

He just couldn't miss this chance, he just couldn't.

"Fine." The leftovers where thrown away and both countries left the establishment.

England was walking a few steps ahead of America, looking upset and murmuring quietly to himself. England was inside his own little world. Every now and then he stoped to make sure that America was still following.

_'Well an angry England was something he was familiar with. It was better than the alternative. Right?'_ America wished things didn't have to be so confusing. These past few days had been too stressful and now England was making things worse.

When England had said he'd wanted to be with him, his heart had sped up. He'd been sure he had moved on from that. True that he sometimes had some rather shameful dreams about his ex-Mentor, but that was natural. People could have strange wet dreams about strange people.

But that didn't mean he wanted to jump into bed with England. England who apparently did wish for that, had stated so himself.

No. England was just saying that because he'd drank too much. That just wasn't like him. England had only shown signs of dislike towards him. He was always yelling at him and making fun of his awesome ideas.

But then, why would England call his name out of all the other nations?

_'Dammit.'_ America just wasn't used to overthinking things like this. Solving Global Warming would probably be easier for him than trying to read other people.

Distracted America knocked into England, quickly jumping back, face red from embarrassment. "Sorry."

"You don't really want to do this." America wasn't sure if England had intended for him to hear him. "I want you. But I want you to want me back in that same way. For it to be your choice, I can't make you love me. But at least you now know."

"England…." England made to step away, but America was the one to stop him. He had a quick moment of Déjà vu, but quickly shook the feeling off. "You are serious about this aren't you?"

"Of course I am, idiot. Why would I say it, if I wasn't?" England's anger was quickly returning, but he still wouldn't turn around to look at the other.

"Well you always like to mess with me." England finally turned around. "This is stupid. I thought love confessions were meant to happen under the rain, while the sun sat and the lovers would kiss. They would admit the feelings right before one of them did something life changing, not because some let some embarrassing rumor out."

England had to smile at that. "Only in movies boy, real life is less flattering."

"This doesn't look very realistic either England. For once you are showing an emotion, other than extreme annoyance." The temptation to smack America was quickly growing.

"You should hurry. I don't want you to miss your plane." England looked away. He was pretty tempted to just jump the boy and get over it. Maybe America would kill him later, but at least, all those years of longing after it would be over.

"That's lame England, you aren't going to try and hold me back? Or are you just waiting for me to go and then you'll run after me as I board the plane." America wasn't given a chance to laugh at his witty comment, before a hand came down and smacked him on the head.

"What the— England that hurt." America quickly whined. He began to rub the place where England had hit him.

"I opened my heart to you after an embarrassing month for me and you are making fun of me now too." England was really angry now.

"At least you don't want to sleep with me anymore." His plan had worked after all.

England grabbed hold of the slightly taller man, pushing him against his door. For a moment America thought England was going to punch him, but the man simply looked up at him, almost sadly.

America gasped and not just from the impact. It had been so long since he'd seen England give him that look. He wanted to look away or push England away. But instead he did the only thing that in that moment seemed reasonable. He then pulled England in for a kiss.

At first neither country moved. With wide eyes as they started at each other. Even if America had started the kiss, he seemed at a lost. It had been a heat of the moment thing. Finally after what felt like a long time, England relaxed and began to kiss back, taking control of the kiss quickly.

They kissed until they had to break off to breath. As he finally pulled back, America became aware of what he had just done. He wasn't sure what had led him to do it, but in that moment it had felt like the right thing to do. Now he wasn't exactly sure.

England's arm was still raised, ready to punch America, but he didn't move. He was as surprised as America with what had happened. The two countries stood unmoving once more for a minute, before England moved forward to retake the American's lips.

Arms now around the slightly taller nation England pushed their bodies together. America was quick to respond. The continued to kiss sloppily until America finally pushed the English nation back. England frowned up at the American. America had been the one to initiate the kissing after all. England couldn't believe he was already backing up.

"We can't." America said as he tried to catch his breath after all the previous intense make out section. The moment those words left his mouth, he felt himself regretting them. Deep down he was rather tempted to go along with it.

England started back at America, before his face darkened. "Why not?" England said sharply. 'Why kiss me?' He wanted to add.

Just like America to get him exited and then blackout of it. England was even more tempted to punch the other. How dare America play with his emotions in such a cruel way? He wouldn't forgive the America for something like that. England thought of himself as a forgiving person, but he had his limits.

"My flight. I should leave now or I'll miss it. Sorry." Already he knew was running late. If America didn't leave for the Airport soon, he would without doubt miss the flight back to his country.

Even if America did look truthfully sorry about it, England just wasn't impressed. England crossed his arms and took America in. He was thinking the situation over in his mind.

England pulled America back down for another kiss. Pushing his tongue inside the other's mouth, tasting the American, England could still taste the hamburger the American had just eaten.

America reacted faster then. Whining England's name once they broke up. America's face was lightly flushed from the kissing, lips even more inviting. England couldn't help but lick his lips. They felt dry. England wanted to keep kissing the American. He would have been satisfied just doing that for the rest of his life.

"You are the United States of America, I'm sure you can make some arrangements." England would even happily use his own money to pay for another pay for a new airline ticket. If it mean he could get this night with America. Even if it was just a night or their relationship could grow into something more serious. In that moment England's wasn't picky.

"Look England," America tried to protest, but the Englishman covered his mouth with his own once more. America was completely taken back. Not only by the fact that England was an amazing kisser, who would have known the old man had it in him. Now he was taking the initiative again, pushing America against the wall.

When England pulled back, both countries were flushed. America couldn't deny this was starting to turn him on.

The only reason why he'd kissed England was because he'd known England had planned to punch him. Also the look on England's face had twisted and changed something inside of him. Bringing back emotions he'd tried hiding and ignoring.

"I…" America tried to said, but England was already shaking his head.

"America, I want this very much and by," England looked down at the growing bulge in America's pants, which only made the younger nation blush harder, "so do you. So lad, stop fighting it and enjoy the ride." If England had been acting weird before, this took the prize.

Yet, it also took the prize on turning America even more. It turned him on a lot more than the American was going to admit out loud.

America had seen many sides of England before, but this was a whole new experience. He'd seen England flirt before, accidentally and he had tried to erase those memories as a child, but never directed at him.

England moved in once more, this time not kissing his lips, but down his neck. The unprepared nation moaned. The sound only thrilled England more. He wanted to hear America do that again.

"Fine, but you are paying for my flight." America finally said, before he moaned once more. England was attacking his neck with kisses, licks and even sucked in some places. "But if we are doing this, I don't think it should be out here.

England finally seemed to remember where they were standing. Right in the hallways, where any other nation could walk out and see the two of them. England blushed, remembering himself. The gentleman act, because America was now sure it was just an act, was back up.

"Yes, right." England began to lead America away from his room and towards his own, which was thankfully close by.

"Why are we…?"

"I'm more prepared," was the only response England gave him. America wasn't sure why England needed to be more prepared. Never before he would have thought, he would find himself wondering about England's private life. In less than a week his whole world had been turned around. America wasn't sure what to do think of it, if it was good or bad.

England opened the door, waiting for America to walk in before taking one last look. He was pretty sure no one had seen the two of them. Neither England nor America wanted to give them more gossip material to talk about.

Finally England closed the door, making sure to pock it behind him. More than once France had barged inside his room. England didn't want to risk that happening, not at today. Or any day frankly, but today even more than any other day.

England couldn't help but smirk as he turned around. Knowing what was going to happen. 'Finally,' England thought to himself. He'd waited long enough for this moment.

America still didn't look very comfortable. This was hardly the first time he did something like this. But not with England, this was the first time with each other.

America's mouth felt dry. He was sure he was even shaking slightly, which was only making it worse. "Do you have anything to drink?" America hoped that would help calm his nerves down.

England nodded, moving around the room and finally pulling out a bottle. One he'd been drinking from the previous night. As shameful as he felt about it, he had been a pathetic mess, it would do for now. He poured the drink into two cups and handled one to America. England drank his own with a single swing.

"Cheers." America said, before finishing his own. He would have asked for more, but he didn't want to be drunk for this. The drink did help his nerves thought. Warm as it went down his throat, he'd never enjoyed a drink so much before in his life.

England looked down at his glass, after thinking it over he decided to pour another shot. America watched the other man, but he didn't ask for a refill for himself.

"I hope you aren't planning to get drunk." America said, almost smiling.

England looked momentary offended. He defended himself with a rushed, "Of course not. " He was starting to feel warmer. But still sure of himself he stepped closer. "Well I guess we should get started."

The shyness came back in full force as England moved closer. Before America knew it, England had pushed him into the bed and was now striding his hips. America gasped in surprise once more. But as England took his lips once more, America allowed himself to relax and return the kiss.

England pulled back and smirked once more. America was a sight to behold, lying under him. "I'm going to enjoy every moment of this." He'd wanted it for so long and England wasn't going to waste any other second.

* * *

><p><strong>This was supposed to be up last thursday. Sorry. I completely lost track of the time and by the time I remembered, too late. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**_PLEASE READ:_ Since FFNet is taking down mature stories, I decided to not risk it and not include the smut section. If you guys really want to read it, I will post the full chapter on my LJ (after I complete editing it) or give you a link to the original (sadly unedited chapter in the kink-meme). This chapter was pretty much the **epilogue, that's why is so short. ****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, I do this for fun and gain no profits from it.**

* * *

><p>In the next meeting America and England found out exactly how thin the walls in the hotel's room were. But nations wouldn't stop blushing during the whole meeting. Once the break came they quickly disappeared to avoid talking to any of them.<p>

If the shenanigans during the other meetings had been bad, there was no way to describe the ones during this one. Not even Germany was bothering to keep them quiet anymore. After a few tries, he had simply given up. This of course meant that Germany now had a reason to frown at America and England.

'I'm sorry.' England had wanted to say. But he was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well England, you finally gave in to your desires." France had joked. Making sure there was enough distance and tables between him and England. England had scolded, looking away from him. It looked like France had forgotten the punch he had received last time.

"I want to die." America whispered covering his face. At least this time they were both equally embarrassed about the whole thing.

"I know luv, I know." Sadly there was no one they could bale this time. Not even the frog. That didn't mean England wasn't going to get a bit of revenge for letting his secret out later on. He was just waiting for things to calm down first.

"I can't believe that worked." Spain said while he took a sip of his drink.

"I guess the cost was worth it after all." France massaged his jaw, remembering England's punch very clearly. "I had to take a hit to my beautiful face for this to happen. I hope they don't waste my sacrifice."

"I wish you guys would have told me." Canada whispered looking at France. It would have saved him the embarrassment of yelling at France in the middle of a pub. But at least things had been solved. The nations were still gossiping. But for the most part they were ignoring England's embarrassing secret. Now they were mostly gossiping about the fact America and England were together.

"Who gave you the idea to do it anyway?" Cabana asked, but France only smiled at first.

I was getting tired of England's moping. It is not fun having sex with someone who is always whining." He also hadn't enjoyed the fact his partner kept calling someone else's name. At least it was reassuring it had happened with others too.

"It wouldn't have worked without me." Prussia said proudly. He picked his beer, drinking it down in one go. "I was the one who started the gossip after all."

"Oui, but I was the one England punched." France quickly defended.

"Are you still going about that?" Prussia simply shrugged. England probably would have found a reason to punch France anyway. It happened in almost every meeting. He still believed it was his awesome self who had helped bring the lesser awesome couple together.

Canada only smiled. He'd gone out drinking with them enough times to know this fight wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
